It is known to provide modern automotive vehicles with interior comfort control systems. Such systems include a heating, venting, air conditioning (HVAC) system that allows a user to select a desired interior temperature of the automotive vehicle. However, the systems require the vehicle to be manually started in order for the HVAC system to conduct the climate control.
With the increasing sophistication of modern electric vehicles, users require the ability to have additional comfort levels of the vehicle prior to entering. The previously known pre-climate control or remote engine starters required a user to activate a button, typically on the key fob, in order to remote start the vehicle's engine. Moreover, upon remote start of the internal combustion engine, the interior climate control system merely operates at whatever level the environmental control was previously set to prior to the shut off of the vehicle. As such, the previously known remote engine starters failed to provide the ability to schedule specific start times of the vehicle far in advance or the ability to select the desired interior temperature of the automotive vehicle.
In addition, with the increase in popularity of electric vehicles, users are often for the first time required to charge the electric vehicle. It is known to provide separate charging stations that will delay the charge of an electric vehicle to a time when electric power consumption rates are decreased or discounted at non-peak time periods. However, such charging stations require an additional setup by the user and do not take into account the next time a user will require the vehicle. As such, the delay in charging could result in the electric vehicle not receiving a full charging session by the time that the user requires use of the electric vehicle.
Thus, there exists a need for an electric vehicle in which a user can schedule a specific departure time at which the interior temperature of the vehicle would be at a preset temperature by the departure time and which allows for the completion of a charging session by the departure time.